Cloud Cat Adoption
You enter a large, leafy clearing with several dens scattered around it. You see kits playing with feathers and leaves, apprentices practicing battle moves, warriors sharing tounges, queens talking about their kits, medicine cats and medicine cat apprentices chatting about herbs, and loners and rouges battling roughly. Then, an albino she-cat walks up to you. "I am Squirrelcloud. Would you like to adopt some cats?" She mews. You nod and follow her as she gives you a tour of her little camp. ''Rules; # You must tell me what the cat's warrior name is, what Clan they are going to and if you are changing their name or not and what you are changing it to. # No description changes or personality changes, yet name and gender changes are allowed. # All cats must be adopted with there family or cats that are close with them. # Apprentices DO NOT have to be adopted with his/her mentor. 'Symbols; * This means that you must adopt a cat with its sibling(s). ^ This means that this cat is somehow different than other cats. ~ This means that two or more cats are close, in love or friends and you must adopt them together. Adoptibles; Warriors; "Warriors are the heart of the Clan. They battle, hunt and much more. These are the warriors that are for adoption." Squirrelcloud purrs as you look around at the warriors. Male Warriors for Adoption; Strongleap - Handsome, quiet, wise, leader-like, fluffy, soft-furred, long-haired, long-limbed, calm, pale gray tom with dark gray tabby and white tabby patches scattered through his pelt, strong legs, and dark, shining, cobalt-blue eyes. : Apprentice: Livingpaw ^ Reedember - Energetic, loud-mouthed, skilled, fiery, black tom with reed-like, fiery red-ginger stripes going up his legs and tail, and dark reddish-gray eyes. Has the ability to withstand any temperature. : Apprentice: Deeppaw Female Warriors for Adoption; * Lightleaf - Sassy, snooty, stuck-up, pale golden she-cat with sand-colored, marbled tabby stripes, and leaf-green eyes. Sandmorning's sister. :: Apprentice: Lovepaw * Sandmorning - Bubbly, funny, sweet, cheerful, sand-colored she-cat with pale golden stripes on her belly, tail, legs, and muzzle, and light ambery-green eyes. Lightleaf's sister. :: Apprentice: Russetpaw Apprentices; "All apprentices here are trained by the warriors. Apprentices are just as valuble as warriors." Squirrelcloud mews and shows you some apprentices practicing hunting and battle moves. You purr warmly in amusement. Male Apprentices for Adoption; Russetpaw - Handsome, flirty, funny, often a player, ambitious, russet-colored tabby tom with reddish-ginger speckles on his pelt, and dark brown eyes. ~Deeppaw - Prophetic, curious, a skilled hunter, long-limbed, dark blue-gray tom with wave-like, blue-green-silver rippes on his pelt, and soft, wise, bright, watery-blue eyes. Likes to hear and tell stories of StarClan. In love with Lovepaw. Female Apprentices for Adoption; ~Lovepaw - Sweet, giving, yet a perfectionist, intelligent, loyal, dark tortoiseshell she-cat with pinkish-brown, pinkish-cream, and pinkish-gray heart shaped spots dappling her pelt, and bubblegum-pink eyes. In love with Deeppaw. ^ Livingpaw - Pure black she-cat with pure black eyes. Can make her pelt and eyes change into any color that she desires. Quiet, mysterious and tricky. Queens; "Queens are important because they care for and give birth to kits. She-cats also learn to become more motherly when become a queen." Squirrelcloud purrs, her eyes longing. Queens for Adoption; ~ Apple - Pretty mottled red-brown she-cat with mottled red-golden patches and purple-silver eyes. Sappy, tomboyish and is not afraid to use her claws. Not your typical type of queen. Mother to Uno's kits, Yellow, Red and Blue. A loner. Tansyice - Dreamy, lightheaded, slightly airheaded, sleek, dark gingery-golden she-cat with white stripes, and ice-blue eyes. Expecting an unknown tom's kits. Dreamy, lightheaded and slightly an airhead. Caring for Blankkit. Kits; "Kits are the youngest cats in a Clan. They one day will be strong warriors." Squirrelcloud purred, watching three kits tussle playfully. Male Kits for Adoption; * Yellow - Aggressive, fierce, bossy, slightly mean, manipulative, dark golden tom with mottled reddish-golden patches, and silver eyes. Likes to control his siblings. Apple and Uno's son. Red and Blue's brother. 3 moons old. A loner. * Red - Mottled, quirky, talented, intelligent, fluffy, reddishbrown tom with dark golden, blue-gray, and pale golden patches, one blood red eye, and one blue-silver eye. Blue and Yellow's brother. Uno and Apple's son. 3 moons old. A loner. Female Kits for Adoption; * Blue - Pretty, ditzy, funny, dangerous, dark blue-gray she-cat with reddish-golden, dark golden, and pale reddish-brown patches, and purple-silver eyes. Often puts herself in danger just for the fun of it. Yellow and Red's sister. Apple and Uno's daughter. ^ Blankkit - Timid, scared, often lost-feeling, fluffy, shy, gentle, pure, snow-colored, long-haired, white she-cat with longer-furred paws, and pale, bright golden eyes. Timid, scared and often feels lost. She is mute. 1 moon old. Medicine Cats; "Medicine cats are the healers of the Clan. They gather herbs and care for the sick or wounded cats of their Clan." Squirrelcloud mewed and flicked her squirrel like tail to a group of cats that where chatting about herbs. Male Medicine Cats for Adoption; ^ Browneyes - Feminine, cutesy, loving, fluffy, long-haired, dark brown tabby tom with soft fur, and blind, dark brown eyes. He is tom x tom. Female Medicine Cats for Adoption; Creamlegs - Pretty, caring, funny, enlightening, charming, pale brown she-cat with pure, long, pale cream legs and paws, and dark, beautiful cream eyes. Mellowgrass - Mellow, very religious, intelligent, quiet, dark green-gray tabby she-cat with slightly lighter paws, ear tips, and tail tip, and grass-green eyes. Medicine Cat Apprentices; "These are the apprentices to the medicine cats." Squirrelcloud mewed. '''Male Medicine Cat Apprentices for Adoption; None at the moment. ''Female Medicine Cat Apprentices for Adoption; None at the moment. Rouges and Loners; "Rouges and loners normally either roam territories or own their own peice of a territory." Squirrelcloud explained. Male Rouges and Loners for Adoption; * Uno - Handsome, mysterious, protective, loyal, dark golden tom with dark blue-gray and dark red-brown patches and one dark red eye, one dark blue eye. Father to Yellow, Blue and Red. Apple's mate. A loner. Female Rouges and Loners for Adoption; Karpyfish - Scale-patterened, tomboyish, sassy, aggressive, distrustful, dark cream tabby she-cat with slightly long fur, and bright, neon violet eyes. A rouge. Unadoptibles; Squirrelcloud - Unusually small, talkative, smart, yet slightly shy, especially around the unknown, pure, snow-colored, white she-cat with a long, abnormally super-fluffy tail that seemingly hovers right over her back at all times, in which the top half curls tightly, like a squirrel's, and pinkish-red eyes. Injected with albino squirrel DNA. (Lulu) : ''Apprentice: Cherrypaw '' Spiderpad - Quite handsome, large, clever, determined, ambitious, soft-furred, sleek, short-haired, quiet, black tom with dark brown ears, toes, tail tip, fur above his nose, dark gray flecks scattered randomly through out his pelt, and blue-green eyes. (Lulu) Softblaze - Tiny, dreamy, shy, nimble, distant, often daydreaming, white she-cat with pale brown tabby and silver tabby splotches scattered randomly throughout her pelt, reddish-ginger paws, a blueish-gray tuft of fur on her forehead, and calm, intense, soft, pale blue eyes. (Lulu) : ''Apprentice: Talonpaw '' Clawedpelt - Young, strong, caring, yet intimidating, handsome, gentle, tortoiseshell tom with dark brown tufts of fur scattered randomly through out his pelt, white toes, tail tip, muzzle, ear tips, underbelly, and chest, a large, deep scar running from his sholder to his tail tip, torn ears, and pale green eyes. Cherrypaw and Talonpaw's father. (Lulu) Cherrypaw - Pretty, fiery, headstrong, sharp-tongued, alert, witty, dark tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws, muzzle, neck, and tail tip, a black flash on the left side of her nose, and bright green eyes rimmed with pale green. Clawedpelt's daughter. Talonpaw's sister. (Lulu) Talonpaw - Slightly nerdy, intelligent, serious, long-haired, quirky, klutzy, tortoiseshell tom with dark blue-gray splotches scattered randomly through out his pelt, paws, tail tip, and fur above his nose, and dark orange eyes rimmed with dark green. Cherrypaw's brother. Clawedpelt's son. (Lulu) RPG; Normal Life;'' Spiderpad silently kept track of all the cats at the adoption. Rainbow Dash 15:54, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- Skyleaf padded in cautiously. "Hello," she meowed. "Could I adopt a cat from this adoption?" 21:14, May 28, 2018 (UTC) ---- Category:Kit Adoption Category:Warrior Adoption Category:Adoption